


Mean Something

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, No Beth, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 01, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of hooking up with Quinn, Puck sends her home and then goes over to Finn's house to tell him what happened. It works out better for everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I had a really bad day yesterday, I just want a sweet story of Puck and Finn's first time together (slow sex with lots of kiss and cuddling afterwards).

Puck can’t make himself stop staring at the door where Quinn finally left over twenty minutes earlier. When he’d heard a knock on his door, he’d honestly figured it was a good chance to mess with the Mormon Witnesses, or whatever they call themselves. He definitely hadn’t been expecting Quinn or what she’d tried to convince him to do. 

After at least thirty minutes have passed, and Puck is pretty sure there’s not a high chance of Quinn still being anywhere near the neighborhood, he grabs his wallet and house keys and shoves his feet into his almost too small flip-flops from the summer. It’s still warm enough he doesn’t want to sweat in his sneakers. 

The only thing he can do is tell Finn what happened, and Puck knows if the roles were reversed, he probably wouldn’t believe Finn just over text or something. Finn’s house isn’t that far, anyway, so Puck gets there less than an hour from the moment Quinn knocked at his door, and that’s what he’s thinking about when he rings Finn’s doorbell. Finn answers the door, which makes sense, since Carole’s probably at work. 

“Hey,” Finn says. “Are you over being pissed at me about Glee club or are you here to shoot me with paint balls again?”

Puck frowns. “If I hadn’t organized the paint ball thing, it was going to be something way worse from those guys, and you know it. And you should have _told_ me about the Glee club thing. And no, neither of those.” 

“What? You said a lot of stuff and I don’t think it was in order,” Finn says.

“Just let me in,” Puck says. 

“Fine,” Finn says, stepping out of the way. “But I’m tired of everybody always telling me what to do all the time. Quinn tells me what to do, and that Rachel girl from Glee club, and Mr. Schue, and now you.”

“Oh my God, I didn’t want to stand on the stoop any longer, that’s it,” Puck says. “ _Geez_.” 

“Dude, you shot me with paint balls,” Finn points out.

“That was like, two weeks ago, and I convinced that Polanski dude it was enough of a punishment.” 

“I’ve still got bruises! I have like five bruises still!”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the Glee club thing?” Puck asks. 

“‘Cause I knew you would make fun of me and tell me it was dumb and not to do it,” Finn says. 

“Duh, but then I would have gone, too.” 

Finn makes a face like he doesn’t believe Puck, along with a little snort. “Yeah right. You would totally join Glee club just because I did.”

“I can make anything cool,” Puck says with a shrug. “But that’s not why I came over.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t figure it was. What’s up?” Finn asks. 

“Your mom’s not here, right?” 

“She’s at work,” Finn says. “Why? What’s going on?”

“Let’s get food and go up to your room,” Puck says. “She won’t yell that much.” 

“Okay. We’ve got leftover pizza and some whipped cream in the can.”

“Cool.” Puck waits until they have the food and are in Finn’s room, both of them squeezed onto Finn’s twin-size bed. Puck watches Finn for a minute or two, then puts his hand on Finn’s back, rubbing it softly enough that he knows Finn won’t really register it. “I gotta tell you something.” 

“Okay,” Finn says. 

“About an hour ago, Quinn knocked on my door.” 

“Yeah?”

“She had some wine coolers.” Puck rubs Finn’s back with a little more pressure. “She wanted to stay. Kept talking about feeling fat and how I’d make her feel better.” 

“Make her feel better _how_?” Finn asks. 

“The naked kind of feeling better,” Puck says. “She said she wanted to have sex.” 

“What?” Finn says, jerking away from Puck. “You didn’t, right?”

“Dude.” Puck gives Finn a look. “I just said it was an _hour_ ago. And I’m right here, aren’t I?” 

Finn’s shoulders slump and he sits back again. “Yeah. Sorry. Of course you didn’t. You wouldn’t ever do that to me.”

“But I figured you didn’t really want to read it in a text.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “But—but _why_?”

Puck starts rubbing Finn’s back again. “I don’t know. I guess she thought maybe I’d do it and keep my mouth shut or something? And maybe any other Cheerio, I would’ve.” 

“Why wouldn’t she just come ask me, though? I don’t think she’s fat. I would make her feel better,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Puck says. “I mean, you probably wouldn’t have had sex with her this afternoon.” 

“I might’ve!” Finn says. 

“You wouldn’t’ve,” Puck says more confidently. “You’re not, like, in love with Quinn or anything.” 

“I love Quinn,” Finn insists. “I would’ve, if she wanted to!”

“You love Pop-Tarts, too, but you’re not _in_ love with Quinn or the Pop-Tarts either one.” 

“But—”

“No,” Puck says, shaking his head. 

“But I could probably—”

“No, you probably could not,” Puck says firmly.

Finn exhales loudly. “You think I would’ve been bad at it,” he says. 

“I think you wouldn’t have liked it and you would have felt bad after,” Puck says. “She probably wouldn’t have noticed.” 

“Everybody likes sex,” Finn says. 

Puck doesn’t say anything at first before figuring out what he wants to say. “People like getting off. That’s not the same.” 

“How?”

“Okay, like… you wouldn’t want to have sex with that Suzy Pepper girl, right?” 

“Ew, no!” Finn says. “But Quinn’s pretty.”

“Yeah, and so is that Tina in your Glee club, and a lot of people, but you know. You’re you,” Puck says. 

“What wrong with me?” Finn asks. 

“Huh? Nothing’s wrong with you. You’re good. I just… I don’t think you’d like randomly getting naked with people to get off.” 

“Quinn isn’t random people,” Finn says. 

Puck rubs Finn’s back a little harder when he realizes Finn sounds stubborn. “You’ve been dating her for less than six months, and you never _met_ her until a couple of years ago, and in three more years, you’ll never see her again.” 

“We could go to the same college,” Finn insists. “Maybe we’ll get married.”

“You’re gonna _marry_ a girl who tried to have sex with your best friend?” 

“Well, not _now_ , obviously!”

“But you were planning to marry her after five months?” Puck says. “That’s no good.” 

“I’m not saying I was planning to, I’m just saying we could’ve,” Finn says. 

Puck huffs. “But you wanted to plan to.” 

“Isn’t that what people do?” 

“We’re fifteen. No. Anyway, I figured you’d want sex to, you know, mean something.” 

Finn sighs and slumps even more. “Yeah, I guess I kinda did.”

“You still _can_ want that,” Puck points out.

Finn shrugs, leaning back into Puck’s hand that’s rubbing his back. “I don’t know. It doesn’t seem like anybody else feels like that.”

“Well, they’re probably not having sex if they do, or if they are, it’s not like they’d be telling people they wish they weren’t.” 

“Do you ever wish you weren’t?” Finn asks. 

“I like the things it gets me,” Puck says carefully. “The reputation.” 

“But do you like doing it? With all those girls?”

Puck shrugs and keeps rubbing Finn’s back, moving a little closer. “I don’t know. Sometimes I’m bored. It’s better than video games alone.” 

“That’s all?” Finn asks. “I keep thinking it’ll be, you know, special. When I finally do it.”

“Probably with the right person. I can see how it would be. Does that make sense?” 

“How do I know who the right person is, though?” 

“Probably someone that if you fall asleep together, and you wake up the next morning or whatever, and you’ve both got gross breath, you’re still really glad they’re there and you want to kiss them anyway,” Puck says. 

“Yeah, that definitely wasn’t Quinn,” Finn says, laughing a little. “She didn’t even want me to kiss her after Breadstix.”

“That’s dumb. I mean, I don’t really like Breadstix anyway, but it’s just garlic. We probably have way worse breath right now.” 

“Yeah, but I never cared if you had garlic breath or any kind of breath,” Finn says. 

“You’re not supposed to want to kiss me, though.” 

“But not because of garlic,” Finn says. “Or any stupid thing like that. Just ‘cause of you don’t want me to.”

“Huh? No, ‘cause people’d get mad at us.” 

“Who would get mad at us?” Finn asks, and then, “Wait. You’d want to kiss me if nobody got mad at us?”

“Your mom, my mom, most of the team, most of the Cheerios, probably Schuester, that Kurt kid, and that’s just off the top of my head,” Puck answers. 

“But go back to the part where you want to,” Finn says, giving Puck this intense look, like he’s trying to see through Puck’s eyes and into his brain. 

Puck shrugs uncomfortably, because it wasn’t like he’d really planned on ever thinking too much about it or mentioning it to Finn. “Yeah.” 

“You want to kiss me,” Finn says. It isn’t a question, more like Finn is saying it to hear it out loud.

“Yeah,” Puck says again, still squirming a little. 

“How come you never told me?”

“What was I going to say? Don’t go out with your girlfriend Saturday night and come over instead?” Puck asks. 

Finn shrugs. “Yeah. You could’ve said that.”

“Yeah, probably not that easily,” Puck says. “Anyway, you don’t seem to mind, but you never said anything either.” 

“You always liked girls,” Finn says.

“So did you.” 

“No, I liked _Quinn_ ,” Finn says. “You liked all kinds of girls.”

“You had crushes before Quinn,” Puck argues. 

“Yeah, and one of them was _you_.”

“You never said anything about that!” 

“‘Cause you liked girls!” Finn says. 

“Oh my God,” Puck says, sitting up straight and then kissing Finn a little harder than he intends to. Finn makes a little ‘meep’ noise against Puck’s lips, but then he opens his mouth, and Puck slides his tongue along Finn’s. He puts the hand not on Finn’s back on Finn’s cheek, holding him in place. Finn’s hands sort of scrabble at Puck’s back before Finn gets a firm grip on him. 

Puck keeps kissing Finn for as long as he can before he has to breathe. He stares at Finn’s face for what feels like at least three or four minutes, rubbing his thumb over Finn’s cheek and watching Finn’s eyes. 

“Do you want to?” Puck finally asks. 

“With you?” Finn says. “Yeah. Like, a _lot_.”

“Yeah, with me.” Puck nods and kisses Finn again, and because he’s not a complete douchebag, at least not to Finn, he says, “I never really looked around in the locker room, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know, me neither,” Finn says. 

“So you could probably say I haven’t _really_ seen another guy naked.” 

Finn nods. “Yeah. Same. But you want to? For real? Not because you feel bad about the Quinn thing, because if it’s just feeling bad about the Quinn thing—”

“I kind of forgot about that already,” Puck interrupts. “‘Cause I for real want to.” 

“Okay. You know how to, right?” Finn asks. 

“We need Vaseline or KY or something like that,” Puck says. 

“I don’t think I have that,” Finn says. “I mean, I know I don’t have the second one.”

“We can check your mom’s bathroom.” 

Finn shakes his head rapidly. “Nooooo. I don’t want to know if Mom has that!”

“Fine, _I’ll_ check your mom’s bathroom and you can, you know. Google and make sure we’re not forgetting anything.” 

“Okay. I can do that,” Finn says. 

Puck grins suddenly and jumps off Finn’s bed, heading into Carole’s bathroom. He really doesn’t want to think about her having KY, either, but maybe she has Vaseline or something like it. The medicine cabinet doesn’t even have Chapstick, so Puck looks under the sink. There’s a Tupperware container that says ‘vitamins’, which is pretty weird, since Puck knows the vitamins are in the kitchen. 

Puck opens the oddly-labled Tupperware container and immediately says “Oh gross!” On top of a stash of bottles in shades of pink and purple, there are novelty condoms—at least two glow in the dark—and what Puck is pretty damn sure is a vibrator. “Oh my God,” he says, grabbing some toilet paper to use to move the vibrator to the side. One of the tubes is some kind of blowjob cream in strawberry flavor, which sounds really not-tasty-at-all, another one says it’s for ‘sensitive women’, and finally one of the bottles says ‘Pure Pleasure silicone lubricant’. 

Puck shudders and grabs it, dropping the vibrator back down and closing the Tupperware before shutting the doors to the cabinet. He tucks the bottle into his pocket and resolves to make sure Finn doesn’t actually _read_ it. 

“Found something,” Puck says when he walks back into Finn’s room. “Did you?” 

“I found a website with step-by-step instructions,” Finn says. “I printed them.”

“What? Oh. I guess we don’t really want the computer near the bed,” Puck says with a shrug. “Did you want to play catcher or pitcher?” 

“I don’t know! What did you want to do?”

Puck grabs Finn and kisses him again, kissing him harder when Finn seems to flail a little bit. After Finn relaxes into the kiss, Puck stops and looks at him again. “Now. Which one did you want?” 

“Catcher. No, pitcher.” Finn looks confused. “Wait, which one is which?”

“What do you want around your dick? My hand, or…?” 

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” Finn says.

Puck kisses him again. “Yeah, oh. And no, we can’t do both at the same time.” 

“Oh, that was gonna be my next question.”

“We can _switch_ , but we can’t do both at the same time,” Puck says. “Do you want to fuck me?” 

“Well, I mean, _yeah_ , but I dunno, like, which answer am I supposed to give? Because I’m confused!” Finn says. “And I want to say the right thing!”

“Dude, the ‘right thing’ was the general ‘yeah let’s do this’,” Puck says. “We’ve got time. And lube. If you want to fuck me first, I’m cool with that.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” Puck says. “You want to?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Finn says. 

“Guess it’s good you read the step-by-step instructions,” Puck says, climbing back on Finn’s bed. 

“You can read the print-out, if you want to,” Finn offers. 

“I’ll read it before we switch,” Puck says. “This way you can surprise me.” 

“Is surprise supposed to be part of it? Because the website used the word ‘prepare’ a lot.”

“The surprise and the prepare are two different parts, I think,” Puck says. 

“I just don’t want to surprise your butt or anything!” Finn says. 

Puck flops onto his back. “Not even if it’s a _good_ surprise?” 

“I don’t think anybody wants a surprised butt,” Finn says. “I don’t think there’s such thing as a good surprise butt thing.”

“But there can be good surprise sex things.” 

“But not in the butt!”

“Maybe,” Puck says. “We don’t know yet.” 

“Okay, well, then we’ll try, but I still don’t want to surprise you too much,” Finn says. “So, uh, I guess we should take off our clothes.”

“On our own or did you want to help each other?” 

“Maybe we start on our own and then we help each other.”

Puck grins and takes off his t-shirt, throwing it on the floor. “In case we get stuck?” 

“Sometimes I get stuck,” Finn says, pulling off his own shirt. 

“Your pants?”

“You said you wanted to help,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, I do,” Puck says, reaching for Finn’s waistband. He runs his fingers across Finn’s stomach and grins. “I could tickle you first?” 

“Don’t tickle me! Tickling isn’t sexy!” Finn says. 

“I think I could make it sexy, but we’ll hold off,” Puck says. He unbuttons Finn’s jeans and pulls the zipper down. Finn blushes a little down his chest, but reaches for the front of Puck’s jeans and does the same. Puck puts his hands on Finn’s hips, sliding his thumbs under Finn’s boxers and tugging down on Finn’s jeans and boxers. Puck stops when his hands get past mid-thigh on Finn, and he looks up at Finn’s face with one eyebrow raised. 

“I can’t really get your jeans off easy, since you’re sitting on them,” Finn says. 

“No, I mean, I know, but do you want a blowjob?” 

“Oh!” Finn says, turning bright red. “Yeah, okay.”

Puck snorts a little. “Don’t let me talk you into it,” he says, then leans forward and licks the top of Finn’s dick. Finn makes a noise that’s sort of a combo yelp-whimper thing and puts a hand on Puck’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to say or do the wrong thing,” Finn says. 

“Hey, we’re not getting graded,” Puck says. He puts his mouth around the very tip of Finn’s dick, flicking his tongue across it at the same time. He hadn’t really let himself wonder what anyone’s dick would taste like, but Finn’s sort of tastes like the rest of Finn, only more intensely and stronger. 

“Yeah, but if I do the wrong thing you might stop!” Finn says. 

Puck puts his hand around Finn’s dick and pulls back to look up. “I’m not going to stop unless you tell me to,” he says, then goes back to slowly working more of Finn’s dick into his mouth.

“Not gonna tell you!” Finn puts his other hand on Puck’s other shoulder. 

Puck would laugh if his mouth wasn’t full, but it is, so he decides the next best response is to move his lips lower and move his hand a little. Finn smells different than any girl—a lot different—but Puck kind of likes it, and he takes a deep breath as he moves his mouth. Finn seems to be trying hard to not move too much, because he holds on to Puck’s shoulders very tightly. 

Puck gets as much of Finn’s dick in his mouth as he can without gagging, then slowly pulls back and does it again. The second time he pulls back, he lets it fall out of his mouth with a little pop. “You can move or whatever,” he says to Finn. 

“Yeah, okay, cool,” Finn says. 

“Good,” Puck says, sliding his mouth back down Finn’s dick, moving a little faster than he was before. Finn moves this time, too, holding onto Puck’s shoulders. Puck decides to close his eyes, focusing on how Finn tastes and smells and still keeping at the same speed. After only another minute or so, Finn lets out a startled noise and comes. 

Puck coughs a little, doing his best to swallow even though he knows there’s some leaking onto his chin. After a few more seconds, he pulls away and wipes at his mouth, opening his eyes to look at Finn. “Yeah?” 

“Sorry!” Finn says. 

“That was sort of the point of the blowjob, you coming,” Puck says, grinning.

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean to so fast, and I was gonna warn you or something!”

Puck shrugs. “It’s cool.” He stands up and puts his mouth on Finn’s neck, half-kissing and half-sucking. Finn leans forward, resting his some of weight on Puck’s shoulders.

“That was _really_ awesome,” Finn says

Puck sucks a little more and moves his mouth to Finn’s ear. “Yeah? You want to help me with my clothes now?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. His hands move down to Puck’s waist and push his jeans down. He runs his hands over Puck’s butt like he’s petting him. 

“You like my butt?” Puck asks, feeling more pleased than he would have expected. 

“Your skin is soft,” Finn says. He sounds surprised. 

“Is it not supposed to be?” 

“I didn’t think it would be,” Finn says. “It’s _so_ soft.”

Puck moves his legs to work his jeans down, then steps out of them. “You can keep touching it.” 

Finn nods faintly, petting Puck’s butt again, more firmly this time. “It feels nice.”

Puck puts his face against Finn’s neck, sucking and kissing for a few moments before moving back to Finn’s lips. As he kisses Finn, he pushes himself against Finn’s chest, trying not to move his butt away from Finn’s hands. Finn gasps quietly.

“What?” Puck asks. 

“Your dick is touching me,” Finn says. 

“Yeah. It’s kind of awesome, right?” 

“Yeah. Your skin is really soft there, too,” Finn says as he puts his hand between them and brushes his fingers against Puck’s dick. 

“Yeah, you can do that. I mean, if you want to,” Puck says. “We should lie down now.” 

Finn nods and gets onto the bed next to Puck, hand already curling around Puck’s dick and stroking it gently. Puck grins and kisses Finn again. 

“So cool,” Puck says. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “You feel so good.” He sounds surprised. 

“We can do this as much as we want,” Puck says, because suddenly, he can’t really think of much else he’d actually want to do. “All of this, I mean, not just this-this.” 

“For real?”

“For real, yeah.” 

“Awesome,” Finn says. He moves his hand on Puck, stroking him steadily now. “Do you like it?”

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” Puck says. “More than I thought I would, even.” 

“It’s not weird that it’s me?”

“I think it’d be a lot weirder if it wasn’t you.” 

“But girls have done this for you, right?” Finn asks. 

“This-this?” Puck shakes his head. 

“Yeah. Touched you like this.”

“Yeah, not really, no,” Puck says, shifting to move a little closer to Finn. “Girls are weird about dick.” 

“Weird,” Finn says. “I like it.”

“I think more girls are lesbians than admit it,” Puck says. 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Finn says.

Puck nods and then decides that Finn’s neck would look better with a dark hickey on it, so he starts working on that while trying not to push into Finn’s hand too hard. Finn whines and moves his hand faster. Puck sucks at Finn’s neck harder as he can feel himself getting closer, and he grabs at Finn’s upper arm with one hand. 

“Is that good?” Finn asks. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Puck says, putting his forehead on Finn’s shoulder. “I’m gonna come like, _soon_.” 

“Yeah? That’s so cool. You should do that, you should come, Puck.”

Puck whines a little and pushes hard into Finn’s hand a few more times, until he does come, whimpering and leaning against Finn. Finn stops moving, but doesn’t let go of Puck. He kisses Puck on the side of his forehead. 

“Was that good?” Finn asks. 

“Yeah,” Puck says. “Yeah, that was good.” He realizes that he can feel Finn’s dick against him, hard again. “Yeah, you should get the lube out of my jeans pocket and follow those instructions now.” 

Finn nods. “Yeah, okay.” He scrambles off the bed and rustles around in Puck’s jeans, popping back up with the bottle in his hand. “Found it!”

“Don’t read the bottle,” Puck suggests. “The god of sex dropped it off or something.” 

“Okay,” Finn says. He sits on the bed next to Puck. “The instructions said you should get comfortable.” 

“Okay.” Puck scoots around a little until he’s lying on his back with his head on Finn’s pillow. “This should be good.” 

“Good, yeah,” Finn says. He moves so he’s kneeling between Puck’s legs. “Now I’m supposed to, you know, with my fingers.”

Puck nods. “Yeah. Okay.” 

“Maybe don’t think about it too much,” Finn says. “Just relax, okay?” One of his fingertips touches Puck’s asshole with a little pressure. Puck nods, shifting his weight a little. Finn’s finger starts to slip inside, and both of them catch their breath. “Weird. Really weird, but cool.”

“Yeah,” Puck agrees, nodding again. “You’re _inside_ me.” 

“I know,” Finn says. He’s breathing hard and barely moving his finger. 

“What’d it say to do next?” 

“More of this. Do you want more of this?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah,” Puck says, nodding. Finn’s finger moves deeper, with more wiggling around now.

“I’m supposed to look for your—” Finn starts laughing. 

“I told you!” Puck says, laughing too. “Chicks don’t have prostates!” 

“Well, tell me if I find yours, okay?”

“I will,” Puck says, pulling his legs up. “I’m gonna say something but I mean it in a good way, okay?” 

“Okay,” Finn says. 

“This is like, really different.” 

“Yeah?”

“It’s _easier_ , even though I know that doesn’t make sense,” Puck says. “And relaxed. Also the lights are on and neither of us is whispering about people thinking we’re sluts.” 

“Puck, I’m kinda not thinking about other people right now, like, at all,” Finn says. He moves his finger more, twisting his hand so his finger is at a different angle.

“We might be sluts,” Puck teases, wiggling his butt towards Finn. “Keep doing that.” 

“With just the one? I’m supposed to do more than one before, you know, the sex part.”

“Yeah, you can do more,” Puck says. 

“Okay,” Finn says. His finger slips out, then two push back in. “Oh my God, Puck, if this hurts, you have to tell me, okay?”

Puck nods. “It’s like… stretching.” He moves his legs farther apart again. “It doesn’t hurt.” 

“Probably because I’m following the list. Really slow and lots of lube, is what the list said,” Finn says.

“But do you like it?” 

“I’m afraid I’m gonna hurt you,” Finn admits.

“I’ll tell if you it hurts,” Puck says. “Other than that?” 

“It’s cool.”

“Just cool?” Puck asks, frowning a little. 

“I think it’s gonna be cooler when, you know.” Finn blushes bright red from his face down his chest. 

“How many fingers did it say before that?” 

“Whenever you feel ready.”

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to know that the first time,” Puck says sheepishly. “I mean, I wanted to tell you to do it _right now_ as soon as we were on the bed again.” 

“Do you feel relaxed? I can keep doing this as long as you want,” Finn says. “I can do whatever you want.”

“Maybe we have to just go ahead and try it.” Puck tries not to squirm and definitely tries not to analyze too much how much he wants Finn’s dick inside him. “Still slow, but your dick.” 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll go super slow, okay?” Finn says. He flips open the bottle of lube with his free hand, slowly pulling his fingers out of Puck, then dumps a lot more lube onto his hand. He gives Puck his cute smile as he runs his hand over his own dick. “Okay, I so never thought it was gonna happen like this, but it’s cool, and it’s gonna be awesome, right?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be _so_ awesome,” Puck agrees. 

“Okay.” Finn takes a deep breath. “Okay, yeah, I’m going to do it now, okay?”

Puck nods, holding his breath in spite of himself as Finn positions himself and Puck can feel Finn’s dick pressing against him. Puck shifts a little so Finn gets the angle right, then shifts again, and a moment later, he gasps a little. 

“Yeah,” he says softly. “Oh, shit, part of your dick’s inside me!” 

“Yeah, I know,” Finn says in a strained voice. 

“More,” Puck says, knowing his eyes are a little wide. “Finn. Shit, Finn.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Finn repeats, pushing in a little deeper. He closes his eyes tightly, his mouth hanging open. “Oh. Oh shit. Oh shit, Puck.”

“Oh my God,” Puck says, drawing his legs back. “Yeah, keep going.”

Finn nods and slides in even deeper. “All the way?” he asks. Puck nods rapidly. “Yeah. Yeah, okay, I can do that. I can do that.” Finn pushes in all the way with an “Oh God!”

“Shit. Finn. Shit,” Puck says, feeling out of breath and weirdly open. “Maybe stay there for a long time.” 

“Yeah, if I move, I’m gonna come in two seconds, so I’m just gonna stay still, okay?”

“Yeah. Holy shit,” Puck says, suddenly grinning even though he still feels out of breath. “Does it—is it cool-looking?” 

“I don’t know. My eyes are closed,” Finn says.

“You should look, ‘cause I can’t see it.” 

Finn opens his eyes and looks down. “Oh shit, that’s so _hot_ ,” he says, then immediately closes his eyes. “Yeah, if I keep looking, I’m gonna come.”

“You’re gonna come _inside me_.” 

“Shit, don’t say it, don’t say it, I want to last more than five minutes!”

“That’s a long time!” 

“Okay, _two_ minutes,” Finn says. “Shit. Should I—can I jerk you off or something?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Puck says as he nods. 

Finn wraps his hand around Puck’s dick, moving it up and down while keeping his body still. “Do you think—is it okay if I move?”

Puck nods again. “Yeah. You should move, and we’ll both come?” 

“Yeah, I’ll do that, okay,” Finn says, starting to rock his hips, sliding out just a little before pushing back inside. “Oh, shit, Puck, this is—this just—” He starts making a high-pitched sound as he thrusts harder and faster, his hand moving roughly on Puck’s dick. 

“Shit, yeah,” Puck says, because there’s not really a good way to describe how it feels to have Finn moving inside him at the same time he’s jerking Puck off, and most words seem not right or not strong enough. “Shit. Finn, Finn, keep going.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna come, like, really soon, Puck,” Finn says. “So you should, too, you have to, you have to.”

“I will,” Puck promises, gasping between words. 

“Good, ‘cause, yeah, that’s good,” Finn says. He leans forward and kisses Puck hard, then moans into Puck’s mouth as he comes, still jerking Puck off. Puck had known he’d be able to feel Finn coming inside him, but he still isn’t really prepared for the sensation, and the combination of that and Finn’s hand makes him start to come, arched up against Finn slightly. 

Puck can feel Finn’s bed under him and Finn on top of him so strongly that he wants to close his eyes and just stay with that feeling for awhile. “Yeah,” Puck mumbles. 

“Mmhmm,” Finn says, collapsing on top of Puck and pinning him even more firmly to the bed. 

“Now I _want_ to fall asleep with you,” Puck says after another minute or two. 

“Yeah, ‘kay,” Finn says. He smooshes his face into Puck’s neck, breathing heavily. “That was so awesome, and we should do it all the time.”

“Yeah. I think that’s a good idea.” Puck experimentally moves his butt a little and then lets a laugh escape. “You fucked me.” 

Finn laughs—no, he _giggles_ —and wraps his arms around Puck, shifting enough to the side that Puck isn’t completely squished, but not enough that Finn’s not still on top of him. “Yeah, I did. We totally had sex, and it was awesome.”

“Mean something?” Puck asks. 

Finn presses his face into Puck’s neck even more. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “For you?”

“Yeah.” Puck puts his arm over Finn’s back. “Good.” 

“Yeah, good. ‘Cause you’re kinda _mine_ , okay?”

Puck grins and closes his eyes. “Kinda?” 

“A lot,” Finn says. “A lot mine.”

“Okay. Cool.” 

“Yeah. It’s pretty cool,” Finn agrees. 

Puck laughs again. “You’re a dork.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Finn says. “You just let me do you in the butt.”

“I wasn’t complaining.” 

“Me, neither, but if I’m a dork, you’re a dork’s boyfriend.”

“Okay.” Puck thinks that over a few moments, then pokes Finn in the side. “I should tease you about having a boyfriend.” 

“I’m gonna tease you right back,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair,” Puck concedes, wiggling his head until he can kiss Finn. 

Finn kisses him back for a while, then pulls away. “Hey. Thank you for coming over.”

“You would’ve too,” Puck says with a shrug. “Anyway, it worked out pretty great.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “Worked out perfect.”


End file.
